thyfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Левиа Баризоль
"The Master of the Hellish Yard is my sister, Levia." : ―Behemosrc Levia was one of the four gods in the Evillious universe. After opposing the sun god's decision for their third paradise, she was transformed into a twin-headed dragon along with Behemo. Merged with her hated twin brother, Levia wreaked havoc on the Third Period before being sealed inside Sin. Once they escaped from the ark centuries later, Levia and her twin incarnated in the corpse of Elluka Chirclatia. History Early Life : "At the end of their quarrel, the god of the sun transformed the twin gods who did not obey him into a twin-headed dragon. Banished from their position as gods, the wrathful dragon, along with the six kin, tried to destroy the third paradise they had created." : ―Excerpt from the Levin Bible Old Testament, Book 1, Genesissrc Born as the only daughter of Barisol, Levia began studying the mind at her university at the age of six, compelled to understand why hatred, crime, and war continued to occur. As the Second Period became wrought with Hereditary Evil Raisers and faced destruction, the gods dubbed the cause "Malice". During her research, Levia realized that the unending malice wasn't of their world. Later suffering murderous impulses from malice, the god consulted a researcher of parallel worlds regarding a means to cure her symptoms. After the colleague suggested she try killing her other self from an alternate reality, Levia abided and peered through a mirror reflecting her male twin: Behemo. As she prepared to kill him, the god realized the researcher was likely trying to make her to commit murder and fall victim to malice so he could take her place on the arkSin preparing its escape from their doomed world. Afterward, Levia and Behemo boarded Sin and successfully escaped the world's destruction along with their fellow two gods and sixty-eight kin; at some point, the god and her "twin brother" became on bad terms with each other.1 The gods then sailed to another new place. With the sun god heading the creation of the Third Period, other gods and kin were tasked with helping create the individual aspects of the third paradise, Levia and her brother focusing their efforts on creating the minds and bodies of the world's humans. While creating the minds for humanity, the god also established the Hellish Yard as an afterlife for wicked humans.2 During the process, 62 of their kin died and the god Held had them reincarnate as forest spirits on the ground world. The surviving four gods and six kin then completed their creation by BT 528. When the sun god shared his plans to leave their new paradise in the hands of the humans they created, Levia and her brother opposed the decision along with six of the other kin. At some point, the six kin swore their allegiance to the twin gods. After quarreling with the sun god over his decision, the creator god transformed the twin gods into a twin-headed dragon,3 tasking "Levia-Behemo" as the "temporary gods" for the humans of the new world. Merged with her hated sibling and banished from their godhood into an ugly dragon form,4 the wrathful twin gods broke the sun god's rules and attempted to destroy the Third Period along with the six kin. The sun god then sealed Levia-Behemo and the kin in Sin and buried the ark in the world's north.5 False Gods : "Hey darling, you hear this voice? Hey darling, if you can hear this voice, throw my corpse into the ark in the temple to resurrect me." : ―Levia impersonating "Elluka Chirclatia" to Kiril Clockworkersrc Afterwards, the twin gods waited in their prison until the ark was excavated by the nation of Levianta. Whispering to what few humans could hear them, Levia and Behemo shared their origins and history with these prophets and became worshiped in the new Levin faith, a temple being built around the "forbidden" ark.6 After one of the kin escaped Sin, the deities watched as the reincarnated "Seth Twiright" created ghoul children by copying Behemo's method. Around BT 005, the twin gods concocted a plan to have the Leviantans incarnate them as humans so they could escape their prison. Acting as her parents, the twins began whispering to Queen Alice Merry-Go-Roundthat they would destroy the world if their worshippers didn't cleanse the ark Sin by incarnating them as humans through her small glass bottle. When she asked how to turn gods into humans, Levia and Behemo told her to create human vessels for them in the same way she created her son, Adam. Once Prophet Marry-Go-Round shared the twin gods' lies with the nation and started Project 'Ma' to create suitable twin vessels for them to inhabit, the twin gods waited for the project's success in producing human copies of them. Later on, the gods watched as the second project finally produced the desired twin god copiesHänsel and Gretel on December 27, EC 0; when the mother Meta Salmhofer fled with the twins shortly after and went missing, the deities were again forced to wait for new copies to be successfully born. As Project 'Ma' faced continual failure over the years, Levia-Behemo grew impatient. After Kiril Clockworker witnessed his sister Irina murder his fiancée Elluka Chirclatia in EC 013, the twin gods decided to entice the man to free them from Sin, unwilling to wait for their eventual incarnation receptacles to grow up any longer.7 Impersonating Elluka, Levia cried out to Kiril, asking if her "darling" could hear her. The god then told him to throw "her" corpse in the temple's ark to resurrect the mage. Insisting the kingdom had become rotten due to everyone being blinded by their desires, she coaxed that everything needed to be reset by both of them, The god then qualified that it couldn't be done alone and that they certainty could overcome the obstacles together. Adding that the whereabouts of the miracle were now in his hands, Levia led the distressed Kiril to Sin. Once he entered the temple and approached the ark's location, the god related that the forbidden device was just ahead and that no one would discover him if he did it now. After hurrying the man to it, she stated it would start there and told him to not hesitate and run over.8 Once he did so and began casting the Clockwork Secret Art to restore the aged forbidden ark for his use, Sin began going out of control.9 Panicking, Levia told her "darling" to hurry putting "her" body in Sin, repeatedly telling him to do so as Kiril obeyed.10 Mage of Eternity Main Article: Elluka Clockworker : "The mage. Back when she was still "Elluka Clockworker" in the truest sense of the term." : ―Ma regarding Levia and Behemo's reincarnationsrc Following the unexpected explosion caused by Sin, the twin gods' souls were freed from their prison and inadvertently incarnated in Elluka Chirclatia's corpse, Levia becoming the active conscious while Behemo slumbered in the subconscious. Believing herself to be the real Elluka, the twin gods' reincarnation awoke to the destroyed Levianta and became consumed with grief.11 "Elluka Clockworker" met with Held a few years later and was tasked with collecting the vessels of sin, accepting the quest to pass her "newfound" immortality. Over the centuries, Elluka traveled across Evillious, helping anyone in need that she came across. After failing to collect the vessel possessed by Duke Sateriasis Venomania, the mage swapped bodies with Lukana Octo to protect her from the wicked mage I.R.12 After failing to acquire the Glass of Conchita as well,13 the mage defected from the Beelzenian Empire to serve King Arth of the Kingdom of Lucifenia, becoming famed as one of the Three Heroes. After the deaths of Arth and his wife Queen Anne, Elluka foresaw Lucifenia's destruction under the tyrannical reign of the demonically possessed Princess Riliane. The mage then incarnated Held's forest spirits Michaela and Gumillia as humans, training them as her disciples to help prevent the kingdom's demise. Following Michaela's death and Lucifenia's collapse,14 Elluka and Gumillia continued the search for the vessels of sin across the continent while pursuing the red cat mage also seeking the vessels. After Elluka confronted Eve Moonlit and forced the mad witch's spirit into her own, the twin gods' reincarnation's memories reawakened. In denial of her true nature, Elluka continued pursuing the red cat mage Irina Clockworker and eventually dueled her at Merrigod Plateau on January 30, EC 611.15 Confronting Reality : "Now, how about we resume our duel! Levia, and—you along with her! Behemo!" : ―Irina Clockworkersrc After Irina activated her Black Box Type S during the duel, Levia was transported into her own inner psychological world. Manifesting in her original form, the god ascended the stairs of the illusory Leviantan temple before her. As she reached the square at the top, she saw Irina before the ark Sin along with Gumillia, Behemo, and Eve in their original forms standing in front of the three other staircases. Fully realizing the reality of her true identity, Levia lowered her head in silence while Gumillia questioned Irina about Elluka's whereabouts. After overhearing Irina's explanation that she had killed Elluka 600 years ago and directed Gumillia to the god if she was looking for her master "Elluka Clockworker", Gumillia approached Levia and inquired if she remembered everything. The downcast god nodded before admitting she had known since taking in Eve. Gumillia then put a palm to her right face cheek to her face and noted her true face and form as the god Levia. Afterward, Levia moved toward Sin in the center of the square, musing about the nostalgia the ark presented before asking to confirm that it wasn't actually the real one. After Irina confirmed it wasn't, the mage described that they were in her inner psychological world embodying her memories and feelings in her mind, hence why they could all appear in their original forms. Levia immediately struck the ark repeatedly, lamenting the fact Seth installed a device that could transport beings into one's mental world into someone's body. The god then mused that it wouldn't be odd for him to be the fifth god if he weren't a HER. Turning back to Irina, Levia finally questioned how the mage figured out she wasn't Elluka. Irina admitted she only recently obtained conclusive evidence before pointing out there were some oddities when she thought back on it. When the mage pointed out Elluka Clockworker visited her "old friend" Held after the Levianta Catastrophe, Levia listened to her explanation that she neither heard such a story from Elluka nor know her to have ever left Levianta during her entire life despite the rumors she was communicating with Held. Levia then concluded that the priestess of Lighwatch's death meant she couldn't have been acquainted with the earth god. Afterward, Irina expressed her doubt Held would be friendly with humans and that Elluka shouldn't have heard him speak unless she was a fellow god or kin. Moving away from the ark, Levia noted that what few memories she had of being Levia made her believe she was Held's old friend before musing that the fact itself was accurate. As she deduced that the earth god had therefore decided to match the mage's story insisting they were friends, Irina speculated that the god realized Elluka's identity immediately and feared she'd regain her memory, pointing out his alliance with the sun god would naturally make the twin gods hostile toward him. Levia agreed, surmising that she was tasked to search for the vessels of sin so he could monitor her. Admitting it had worked until his life neared its end five hundred years later, the god cited he therefore gave her a new monitor as she approached Gumillia. Putting a hand on the former spirit's shoulder, Levia asked to confirm that she was the monitor. The former kin admitted she was and confirmed Held's intent to have her act as the Mage of Eternity's apprentice. As Gumillia began to qualify the purpose was in case the god ever regained her memories, Levia interjected that the plan would've been to have Michaela help her seal the gods away again. As the crying kin admitted to the fact again and tried to explain her guilt, Levia gently stroked her head, telling the woman she knew and that the mage knew her, stating that she was a wonderful apprentice. After the crying god kin threw herself into her arms, Levia admitted she didn't understand why she and Michaela didn't lose their memories when they were incarnated from their animal forms. Gumillia explained they did lose them and that Held saved a copy in advanced and overwrote them immediately after the reincarnation so Elluka wouldn't find out. Levia then noted the heavy work required to do so, lamenting that the "old man" was such a sham. Once Gumillia explained there were side effects and that Michaela's fever was probably due to that while she fared better, Levia slowly moved away from her apprentice and closer to Irina. The pink-haired mage immediately questioned if she had been aware one of her friends during her time as one of the Three Heroes,Prim Marlon, was a HER and Levia hesitantly admitted she wasn't. Irina replied that that would be impossible if she were the priestess of Lighwatch who had the power to heal a HER, noting she could've prevented the Kingdom of Lucifenia's collapse had she possessed the ability. The mage then noted Elluka conversely possessed abilities she shouldn't and Levia replied that she referred to the Swap Technique. After Irina admitted it was easy to believe the ability was gained as a side effect of her resurrection in the ark, she pointed out it was even easier to believe someone else was inside Elluka Clockworker. Becoming suspicious, Levia pointed out that Irina's reasoning ability was a little too high regardless of how long she lived, claiming she couldn't have discovered the answer so easily. The bothered mage then smiled and admitted that she had found out because of Seth, explaining that he cleverly slipped in and became the Demon of Wrath while Hänsel and Gretel were creating the vessels of sin. Once the mage related she told Seth about her suspicions when they reunited centuries later, Levia listened as she confirmed that the Demon of Wrath revealed all the facts about the gods, their kin, the demons, and the mechanics of the world to her, hence her discovery about Elluka's true nature. The god then watched Irina approach Eve while describing the completion of her experiments with the Clockworker's Doll fifty years ago. Once the mage awakened Eve as the "Master of the Court" and the temple crumbled until only the scaffold they were standing on remained floating in the new grid-like space, Levia stood aghast while staring at the mage pair across from them. Irina then welcomed them all to the Court, explaining that the Master of the Court's ability to reset everything was likely the cause of Levia's memory awakening in Elluka. Once she confirmed the realm of judgment Eve created equalized everyone and made it possible to even kill gods, the mage suggested they resume their duel, challenging both twin gods to battle while conjuring massive pillars of blue fire. When Gumillia expressed her confusion that the person in the maid dress was Behemo, the embarrassed god scratched her head before confirming he was indeed her fraternal twin brother, saying he was a weirdo. Behemo immediately chided that she being too cruel, asking what was wrong with a man dressing like a woman. Before she could answer, Gumillia began arguing with Irina over her vengeful intentions for targeting the gods, the red cat mage citing it was the gods' mistake for allowing Seth to escape their ruined world with them without noticing he himself was a HER. Once the mage said it her duty as a HER to eradicate the gods and everything related to them, exclaiming she would destroy them all, the Demon of Gluttony intervened and declared she would instead reap the benefits from all their fighting and kill all of them there. Afterward, Levia watched as the demon floating above them summoned a massive skeleton, commanding her "Worldeater" to devour them. When Irina retaliated with her fire magic, telling the Demon of Gluttony to not get in her way, Levia unleashed her own lightning magic from her right hand at the so-called "ultimate dead soldier" as well, adding she wouldn't be killed so easily either. After the two's magic then clashed with Worldeater,16 the resulting blast caused Levia, Irina, and Eve's souls to fuse together into one.17 Legacy After the duel's conclusion, the new entity comprised of Levia's and the two mages' souls and memories left Merrigod Plateau in Elluka Clockworker's body, dubbing herself "Ma".18 The mage later traded bodies withKayo Sudou and continued collecting the vessels of sin for her own ambitions.19 Levia continued to be worshipped in the Levin faith, a cult faction believing that the Magic Kingdom was destroyed because the Leviantans turned away from their teachings after they were supposedly saved when Meta Salmhofer birthed the incarnated twin gods.20 Personality and Traits : "Us twins' wish— was to destroy the world. If not for Sis forgetting that, that would've been realized sooner or later." : ―Behemosrc Levia was a whimsical and irritable god, sometimes hitting things to vent her anger. Her vengeful demeanor toward the sun god remained especially intense, considered undying by her brother. She similarly harbored resentments toward Held for allying with the sun god, becoming especially irritated by the earth god's deception while she was Elluka Clockworker. Despite all this, she was willing to remain civil before resorting to violence, though could become aggressive and rude when under pressure. While on amicable terms with her fellow gods, Levia strongly opposed the sun god's flippant decision to leave the world to the humans' devices and was enraged at being transformed into a dragon and banished from godhood, her Hellish Yard left abandoned and unused; as a result, she gladly spited the sun god, defying his rules and attempting to destroy the ground world before it could really begin. She similarly had a poor relationship with her brother Behemo, embarrassed with his cross dressing habit and considering her sibling a weirdo. Regardless, she cooperated with her twin during the creation of the world and imprisonment in Sin. After living through life as Elluka Clockworker for centuries, Levia maintained some of her incarnations mannerisms, such as referring to Held as an "old man". She similarly displayed attachment to her former life, dismayed when finally forced to accept the reality of her identity; likewise, the god continued to shared a close bond with her "apprentice" Gumillia, forgiving the regretful mage for lying to her and considering her an excellent pupil. She was also begrudgingly respectful of Seth's accomplishments, considering him worthy of being a god like her if not for being a HER. Skills and Abilities : "I won't be killed so easily either." : ―Leviasrc Levia was knowledgeable in the creation and study of the mind,21 having formulated the method of creating human minds and understanding the mechanisms behind Seth's Black Box Type S. Being a god, Levia was an ageless immortal and automatically reincarnated after death. Despite this, she was still subject to the rules of the Third Period set by the sun god; regardless, the god was free to move between worlds without any hazard. Following her incarnation as Elluka Clockworker, Levia possessed the memories and knowledge of Elluka Chirclatia and later Eve Moonlit. Levia also possessed great magical power, becoming an expert with the reincarnation arts. She could also use the powerful Swap Technique, allowing her move her to transfer her or another soul into another body or object. After being transformed into a dragon, the god was capable of great destruction, though forced to share her physical body with her brother.22 She could also communicate with a select few humans while sealed inside Sin;23 she could also change her voice to impersonate another person. Aside from this, Levia possessed knowledge about the workings of the gods' technology and was able to operate it.24 Character Connections Behemo: Levia's brother. Levia came to hate Behemo over time and was otherwise opposed to his embarrassing cross dressing habits, considering him a "weirdo." Despite this, she was willing to work with her brother over the course of her rebellion against the Sun God, but continued to consider him an embarrassment after they were both freed from Elluka. Sun God: A fellow god. Levia worked with the sun god reasonably well and was friends with the Master of the Heavenly Yard since at least the Second Period. Despite this, she disagreed with his directive to give the ground world to the humans and so rebelled against him. Levia's grudge against him and the ground world he'd created only grew after being punished and sealed by the sun god. Held: A fellow god. Levia worked with Held reasonably well and was friends with him from at least the Second Period. Despite her resentment over Held's alliance with the sun god who imprisoned her, Levia's memories of her friendship with Held were strong enough that she recalled them as Elluka, although still irritated with his behavior at times. Elluka Chirclatia: A woman Levia impersonated. Levia had no compunction with pretending to be Elluka in order to gain her freedom. Following her incarnation into Elluka's body, Levia believed she was her and clung strongly to her new identity, in denial of the truth for months after learning it. Gumillia: An acquaintance of Levia's. Initially knowing her as one of the god kin, Levia got much closer to Gumillia over her time as "Elluka Clockworker" and considered her a dear friend. As a result, even after gaining her memories back Levia didn't hold anything against the girl for her true role in their relationship, understanding how hard it was for Gumillia. Trivia Conceptualization and Origin * Levia's name is derived from the Leviathan, a female sea monster in Judeo-Christian mythology; it, along with the Behemoth, is believed to have been slaughtered by God to serve as a banquet for the righteous souls in heaven. Gallery OSSCEcover.png|Behemo as seen in Original Sin Story: Complete Edition Chibi illustration of Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi illustration of Levia and Behemo by Ichika Illustration of Behemo with Levia by Tamara.png|Illustration of Behemo with Levia by Tamara Illustration of Behemo and Levia by Ichika.png|Illustration of Behemo and Levia by Ichika Illustration featuring Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Illustration featuring Levia and Behemo by Ichika Discarded album cover concept featuring Behemo by Ichika.png|Discarded album cover concept featuring Behemo by Ichika Concept art of Levia and Behemo by Ichika.png|Concept art of Levia and Behemo by Ichika Chibi Illustration featuring Levia-Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi Illustration Levia-Behemo by Ichika Chibi illustration of Levia-Behemo by Ichika.png|Chibi Illustration Levia-Behemo by Ichika Behemo as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil Fifth Pierrot.png|Behemo as he appears in Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot LeviaPlainIchika.jpg|Illustration of Levia without her labcoat by Ichika Leviaavatar3.png|Levia